


A trapped berry

by UnfinishedZizzy



Category: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Genre: Choking, Crystals, Deception, Greenie's name (not mentioned) is Pine, Hider's name is Art, Humanoid ghosts! But that doesn't come up much., Mention of Death, Other, Poor bastards, Raspberry just wants to be as strong as their brother ok?, Slammer's name is Beatrice, Sneaker's name is Raspberry, based on mission D-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy
Summary: Raspberry remembered a few days ago, resting in the Gloomy manor on their crush's lap. It wasn't often when they and Art were all alone.That day, he mentioned something odd."Ever since Grouchy's lil brother went missing, I've been seeing these weird marshmellow ghost orbs. It's probably nothing, but I don't think we should trust them."If only they had remembered it earlier.
Relationships: Implied Sneaker/Hider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A trapped berry

"Ever since Grouchy's lil brother went missing, I've been seeing these weird marshmellow ghost orbs. It's probably nothing, but I don't think we should trust them."

Art was always a dreamer, thinkin' he saw things that weren't really there. That wasn't a bad thing, hell, that's what drew me towards them! 

But, these things in front of my makeshift hiding place matched his words to a T. Orb like, marshmellow like, and ever so faintly ghost like. Art always noticed the little details. He really was an amazing artist, right? They zipped about, occasionally stopping to chat with one another about "the king" or "the big ole' scheme". What scheme? I mean, the Dark Moon did break about 3 or 4 days after Tough went missing.... were they the one's behind that? It'd make some sense...

"Booncer, get on with it would you? The boss wants a new batch of strengthened ghosts, pronto!" I switched from concentrating on my theory to the two orbs ahead of me. 

One wore an pair of adorably small glasses and a tie, the other had a jester hat on. The second noticed me. I quickly made myself invisible, listening in on their conversation.

"Boorecrat, you're not the boss of this mining operation, I am! And besides, you're the one supposed to gather the participants." With this they flicked a bell on their hat and flew towards the shaft.

I attempted to stealthily wriggle my way out of sight, but my necklace, a gift from my late cousin, got caught on a shard of ice, causing me to choke a bit.

"No no no no no, I am not going out the same way Terror did, nope!" I accidentally said out loud.

Bad idea.

"Hm? What are you doing down there?" The only orb ghost remaining spoke.

"My best." I sarcasticly responded to the abrupt question.

"How would you like to do even better?"

I tensed up. Even better? The only way I could do even better was to become strengthened, like my older brother. Bandit was so cool, he always had the respect of everyone in the Old Clockworks when he visited, which extended to me if I came along. He was so amazing at being stealthy and hiding things, I couldn't think of anything I wanted to be more, but he'd always shut me down. He'd say that I was too small for something like that. That it'd only injure me.

"I'm interested. What exactly are you planning?" He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"My colleagues and I are putting together an operation for our king. He told us that due to a meddling green human, his plan for protecting this valley was being taken down fast, and he'd like for some reinforcements to help out. We're trying our best, but there simply aren't many ghosts down here. You look like a perfect fit, though we already have gotten another strong sneaker on our side, Bandit. How would you like to join his ranks?" His words, though mostly meaningless, had me fully on their side.

Protecting the valley, being a perfect fit for the role, joining my brother's rank, that sounded like heaven.

"I'd get to be as powerful as my older brother." I murmured in awe.

"Even more so. You'll have his respect as well. What do you say?"

"Of course. I'd do anything to be like that." I shook his little nub.

"Then we're off."  
...

Only after we got to the gourge did I realize that this was the place Bandit forbade me and Jam from heading when we were younger. He told us that only crystals in smaller amounts would power you up enough to get you to the safe state he's in. Anymore, and the visibly powered area, either arms or torso, would hurt to high hell. He also said that since we weren't the largest ghosts around, it'd hurt no matter what. I messed with my highlights, however Boorecrat noticed.

"What's wrong? Backing out now?" He sounded heavily disappointed. 

"No, I just... my brother said that the process hurts... does it?" I nervously asked.

"Of course not. We've done this quite a few times before and no one complained of any injury or pain." This reassured me to the point that flying in that room felt comfortable. 

I entered and saw more of the 'Boos' that the tour guide had been talking about. I assumed that giant one at the top of the mines was their leader. He was big and had a nice crown.

Looking around, I knew something was off. A visibly female, almost familiar slammer was pounding on the crystal she was in, her fists getting no response from the unyielding crystal walls. The littler greenie beside her had followed suit, frantically pounding on the crystal walls, practically sobbing their little eyes out. It was like they were both forced into this. They saw me, and both began pleading with me, though it was highly muffled.

"Don't go in there!"

"Please! Help us!"

"You won't be able to escape!"

"You'll die in there kid!"

"Don't make the same mistake we did!"

"Don't listen to them." Boorecrat assured me once more. "They most likely know your brother and are trying to keep you from becoming more powerful than him."

I saw the slammer turn to her greenie companion and ask, "They have a brother?"

Oh right! Beatrice! She was one of the most caring Slammers out there. Always making sure that no one was hurt, and if they were, that they'd get the proper care they needed. I never chatted with her much, but seeing her in this state was highly disturbing.

I was lead to the only empty crystal in the room.

"Ok, how do I do this?" I asked over the ghosts' pleads for me to not do it.

I was shoved into the red gem, very unceremoniously. I looked around the room, in awe of the red coloration, until I remembered something that I hadn't asked earlier.

"Hey, if I were to wanna back out of this at anytime, how would I do that?"

He laughed.

He laughed and laughed as if that were the funniest joke he had heard in centuries. The other boos joined in on his merriment, even the king! All madly cackling as if I had told the best joke in existence. I began to panic. Why was this being treated as a joke? I began feeling painful pins and needles all over and desperately groped and scratched at the sides of the crystal, looking for a way out.

"Hey! It was a serious question! How?" I finally snapped.

Boorecrat's laughter died down slightly.

"You don't."


End file.
